Optical communication includes non-visible light communication and visible light communication. An example of common non-visible light communication is infrared communication. Infrared communication uses an infrared ray as a medium for transmitting information. A transmit end modulates a baseband binary signal into a series of burst signals, and transmits an infrared signal by using an infrared emitter. A receive end converts a received optical pulse into an electric signal, performs processing such as amplification and filtering, and then sends it to a demodulation circuit for demodulation, whereupon a binary digital signal is recovered and output. Common visible light communication is a short-distance high-speed wireless optical communication technology that emerges from an LED technology. A basic principle of visible light communication is that communication is performed by blinking an LED light source at a high frequency based on the characteristics that a switching speed of an LED is faster than that of a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp. Presence of light is indicated by binary 1, and absence of light is indicated by binary 0. Information may be obtained after a high-speed light signal undergoes photovoltaic conversion.
In the prior art, a signal receiving device is authorized by connecting a host computer to a USB interface, and host computer software reads and manages an authorized ID list inside the signal receiving device through the USB interface. However, because the signal receiving device is generally installed in a fixed location of a system, it is very inconvenient to connect the signal receiving device by using a USB. A possible consequence is that a user can be authorized only before installation.
Access control is a control network system formed of a controller that uses a CPU processor as a core, an information collector, an electric lock, and the like. System information is read, and the read information is authenticated according to a prestored authorized ID list, so as to implement automatic control on opening and closing of a door lock. According to the information reading manner, access control may be categorized into a plug-in card type, an induction type, an image recognition type, an eye iris recognition type, and the like. Independent access control is non-networked, each door lock is independent, and information of each door lock is generally read by means of a plug-in card or induction. Its advantage is cost-effective. A networked access control system is formed of a controller, a card reader, an electric lock, a door opening button, and the like, and is an underlying control layer and an execution layer of system integration.
In the prior art, an intelligent lock is authorized by connecting a host computer to a USB interface on the lock. Host computer software reads and manages an authorized ID list inside an optical intelligent lock through the USB interface. However, because the lock is generally fixed on a door, it is very inconvenient to connect the lock to the host computer by using a USB. A possible consequence is that a user can be authorized only before installation, and cannot be authorized after installation because the lock is fixed on the door.
Access control is a control network system formed of a controller that uses a CPU processor as a core, an information collector, an electric lock, and the like. System information is read, and the read information is authenticated according to a prestored authorized ID list, so as to implement automatic control on opening and closing of a door lock. According to the information reading manner, access control may be categorized into a plug-in card type, an induction type, an image recognition type, an eye iris recognition type, and the like. Independent access control is non-networked, each door lock is independent, and information of each door lock is generally read by means of a plug-in card or induction. Its advantage is cost-effective. A networked access control system is formed of a controller, a card reader, an electric lock, a door opening button, and the like, and is an underlying control layer and an execution layer of system integration.
In the prior art, an intelligent lock is authorized by connecting a host computer to a USB interface on the lock. Host computer software reads and manages an authorized ID list inside an optical intelligent lock through the USB interface. However, because the lock is generally fixed on a door, it is very inconvenient to connect the lock to the host computer by using a USB. A possible consequence is that a user can be authorized only before installation, and cannot be authorized after installation because the lock is fixed on the door.